Icy Maelstrom
by FallenLucifersAngel
Summary: NarutoXHaku Haku never died in the wave arc. Lemon galore!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Icy Maelstrom**

**XXX-One Shot-XXX**

**Warning! Includes rape scene.**

**Summary: NarutoXFemHaku Haku never died in the Wave arc, what would happen if a certain Yuki fell for the Maelstrom?**

**Written in 3****rd**** person POV liable to change at moments**

_**Italics= Flashback**_

**Bold= Demon speaking/POV change**

Regular=Present/Human speaking

Underlined=Action/task performed

Begin!

**Naruto POV**

**Flashback no Jutsu!**

"_Raikiri!" Kakashi yelled as he sprinted across the Bridge towards what could only be the death of Zabuza Momichi… Or could it?_

_Kakashi sprinted forwards his body slouched, Raikiri positioned to strike the missing Nin in the heart. My opponent, Haku was her name ran forward in an attempt to protect her __**master**__, I to this day still don't know why I ran towards her or where I got the energy and speed to do it._

_Splash!__ My blood sprayed out of my chest and onto Haku's face, beautiful face. Her thin black bangs and pale face covered in __**my**__ blood. My chest went numb…. I succumbed to the darkness…_

**Seal- Kyuubi POV Present time**

"**Foolish mortal!" **He had taken a mortal wound to the chest for that **foolish** Yuki girl, and what does his container expect? Everything to be fine and dandy? Albeit if he were honest with himself he rather liked his container, at least he didn't do what his other **containers **did. Well no more! The Kyuubi was done with this crap! He was going to give his power and immortality to the kit and embrace death, he didn't care, and the Shinigami could take him for all he cared. **He. Was. Done.** He quickly summoned the Shinigami and left a book explaining what had happened to him.

**Mindscape Naruto POV**

Within the mindscape Naruto found a book in the Kyuubi's place titled: Karma- You've Been Played

Skimming through the pages he learned that Kyuubi had passed to the afterlife leaving his title and power to Naruto, an insane grin filled the air as he read over the powers he had inherited from the Kyuubi, needless to say, his grin was stretching to new limits, as in he looked even more insane than he already did… So he looked bat shit crazy! ...Then the pain came… His body grew tail, 9 to be exact, his whisker marks grew outwards into real whiskers and his ears rose to the top of his head forming fox ears, and if a girl saw him they would instantly yell Kawaii (cute).

**Flashback/Back at Bridge**

_A malicious chakra filled the bridge drawing the attention of all the shinobi that were currently conscious, so technically everyone except Sasuke. Kakashi instantly thought 'The Fox!' Whilst everyone else was left confused on what was happening._

_The 'corpse' of Naruto rose from the cold ground that he lay on a cloak of red chakra covering him as he stumbled forward slowly._

_A man named Gato gave a speech about how ninja were too expensive to pay and that he was gonna be killing Zabuza, his motives for Haku were… evil to say the least._

_Naruto stood up straight rage clearly in his eyes after hearing what he had said about Haku. Bad… Very bad for Gato._

**(AN: First fight scene sorry if it sucks)**

_Naruto dove forward straight towards the crowd, he swung his left arm tearing 5 men's arms off, and he followed up by spinning quickly and kicking a bandit into the air, after kicking him he jumped up after him stabbing him through his chest with his claws he had formed with chakra, quickly attaching a stack of paper bombs to the corpse he kicked them into the group of bandits. "Kai" he muttered and the paper bombs went off. None were left but Gato. He stalked towards Gato the need for blood destroying all thoughts of stopping the bloodshed quickly destroyed by his chakra's nature. He picked up an arrow from one of the dead bandits, he finally reached Gato, Gato prepared to attempt to snake himself out with money… The less known of what he did to Gato with that arrow was better not known… but he had quite the __**stick**__ up his ass…_

**Present time-3****rd**** person POV just after Gato's death**

'So brutal' everyone thought after watching the bloodbath before them… All but Haku that is… She rubbed her legs together feeling rather wet at the show of power…

So everyone normal thought it was brutal that is…

Naruto turned facing them, slitted red eyes met the many different pairs watching in fear.

His eyes locked with Haku's, he disappeared and appeared right next Haku, he grabbed her and they disappeared.

'So fast' everyone thought except a certain Uchiha who was gonna make the council force Haku to marry her… after all it was an honor to marry the last Uchiha… The arrogance was astonishing!

**With Naruto and Haku (Warning lemon ahead don't read if easily offended) Still 3****rd**** person**

Upon reaching an abandoned house he had seen earlier before he had lost himself in the hatred Naruto rushed through the open window, quickly closing it he slammed Haku down on a bed that had been left behind.

_**FINAL WARNING NEXT SCENE CONTAINS LEMON IF UNDER REQUIRED AGE SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD!**_

Naruto the sides of her blue Kimono and tore it off revealing Haku's shapely B-sized breast covered in a light blue bra, her sacred spot was also covered although the blue was slightly darker and wet… 'Someone had been enjoying her treatment' Naruto thought through the haze that was his hate and lust filled mind.

He ripped his orange jumpsuit off leaving him in his underwear and sandals, he kicked the sandals off and slipped his hand into Haku's panties feeling her wet pussy, he rubbed it eliciting a moan from Haku. He slipped a finger in her and began to pump in and out at a fast pace. Haku began moaning loudly, she started to thrust against his finger in an attempt to find release… and she did. With a loud yell of "NARUTO"! She came her juices coating his fingers, he brought his hand to his mouth and drank her juices. He was bored already, he wanted to go to the main course.

He ripped off his underwear and tore Haku's panties off of her. He lined his 9 ¼ inch cock at her entrance, he looked into her eyes and noticed she was still dazed from when he fingered her. He shrugged and slowly began to insert himself into her. Her loud moans filling the air once more. Once he reached her Hymen he looked into her eyes, drew back and slammed all the way into her. Her moans were replaced by screams, loud screams. At least until he covered her mouth with his. Once he saw her eyes widen from the shock of the kiss he began thrusting slowly at first but gradually building up speed until her breaths were coming out in short pants, her pussy was so tight he thought it must have been trying to milk him…

5 minutes after beginning he came, the thick white liquid spraying into her womb as she came all over his crotch… He still wasn't satisfied… He rolled her over and inserted his cock into her ass. Her ass was 2 times as tight as her pussy and was already making him near his orgasm. He drew back all the way to the tip and slammed back in, he repeated this action over and over until he came. He **still** wasn't satisfied!

He rolled her over again and placed his cock into her mouth, her tongue swirled around it almost expertly. He grabbed the back of her head and began thrusting into her mouth hard. He continued the action as many times as it pleased him until he felt his end nearing, he pulled out at the last second and came all over her face. He thought the look suited her.

**9 Months later.**

Haku was in the hospital giving birth to her baby, he was a boy is what the doctors had said. After hours of labor attempting to give birth to her baby boy he finally came out. The baby had Uzumaki purple eyes, probably from one of his father's ancestors, the baby's body temperature was 60 degrees below what a normal babies was, that meant he had the Hyouton from his mother's side. The baby had 2 whisker marks and lastly his mother's black hair. All in all he was the perfect mix of Uzumaki and Yuki. They would name him Yuki to honor his clan.

**18 Years later **

The Rokudaime Hokage sat in his chair about to announce who would be his successor, technically everybody already knew it would be his son Yuki Uzumaki to take the hat. He stood up and announced to the people that his son would be his successor and would take the hat in a week.

**1 Week later**

"Freedom!" Naruto cheered as he ran out of his office to the Yuki Uzumaki estate where he would spend his retirement days with his wife. He walked in the house and his wife looked into his eyes. She grabbed his tie and dragged him to their room, his only thoughts were 'Retirement rules! …But sorry son you're trapped in that office now!'

-Thank you for reading my NarutoXHaku oneshot! Please review, No Flames.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING**_


End file.
